El Adios
by AISHITERU-SHUICHI
Summary: bueno es un pequeño poema-historia dedicado a ustedes espero les guste...


**El adiós **

Simplemente no te puedo comprender,

Un día dices quererme y al otro me rechazas,

Yo ya no puedo más,

Simplemente no te puedo entender,

No te entiendo tu silencio

No comprendo que he hecho mal,

Si cometo una tontería lo hago sin querer

No se lo que debo hacer

No sé como debo comportarme frente a ti

No sé, simplemente no sé...

Qué es lo que debo hacer?

Debo callar, debo hablar?

Quedarme quieto, o moverme sin parar?

Yo te quiero como no te lo puedes imaginar,

Todo lo que hago es para complacerte a ti,

Pero yo ya no puedo más,

No sé como es que te puedo agradar,

Tú silencio me mata, acaso no lo ves?...

Lagrimas corren por mi rostro, ya casi no las siento

Ya estoy tan acostumbrado a su sensación

Que ya ni me doy cuenta

No me doy cuenta cuando es que salen,

Y su sabor ya me es tan conocido,

Es el sabor de la confusión,

El sabor de la impotencia,

El sabor de la desesperación...

Cuando pienso que por fin te puedo comprender,

Nuevas dudas me comienzan a asaltar,

Es qué nunca te podré comprender?!

Acaso es imposible el hacerlo?!

Nuevas lagrimas recorren mi rostro,

Y no las puedo controlar,

Salen sin mi permiso...

Por qué no me voy?

Por qué simplemente me rindo?

Si yo mismo no me entiendo

Por qué debo entenderte a ti?...

Pero pese a todo sigo a tu lado

Porque hay algo más fuerte que la razón

Algo me tiene atado a ti

Es un sentimiento más fuerte que yo

Es la razón por la cual aun sigo a tu lado,

Es lo que me ata a ti...

Te amo, como tienes idea,

Y por eso es que he tomado esta decisión...

Ya no te quiero causar más daño.

Estar a mi lado sólo te causa daño,

Aunque no lo quiera admitir

En realidad no sé si me extrañaras,

Es que nunca te pude entender,

Y eso es lo que más me duele,

Me iré sin poder resolver el acertijo que eres tú

Ya casi no puedo continuar,

Mis manos empiezan temblar,

Así que seré breve

Pero la verdad es que no quiero terminar,

Tengo tanto que decirte y tanto que preguntarte

Aunque sé que jamás podré saber las respuestas,

Las respuestas a las dudas que tengo...

Este es el adiós,

Ya no nos volveremos a ver,

Sólo espero que ahora puedas ser feliz,

Sin yo de por medio para impedirlo,

No te culpes por favor

No te culpes por mi decisión,

Yo soy el que tiene la culpa de todo

Desde un principio yo fui el culpable,

Jamás debí insistir,

Tú me lo advertiste,

Pero mi testarudez me impidió rendirme

Ahora lo estoy pagando,

Pagando con creces el error que cometí

Y las molestias que te cause...

Gracias, muchas gracias,

Gracias por haberme dejado estar a tu lado,

Por soportarme hasta el final,

Puedo decir que fui muy feliz,

Lastima que tú no,

Fui un egoísta,

Tú tenias razón, como siempre tenias razón,

Yo sólo pensaba en mi felicidad, dejando a un lado la tuya

Perdóname por favor todo lo que te cause,

Perdóname por haberme entrometido en tu vida

Perdóname por favor perdóname

Junto a ti hasta el final Shuichi...

Termino de leer el mensaje dejado por Shuichi, claramente se podían divisar las lagrimas en él, con miedo fue hasta el baño, abrió la puerta lentamente, al poner un pie en el piso del baño pudo sentir el sonido del agua al pisar, lagrimas salieron de sus ojos sin haberlas llamado, al ver el tono rojizo del agua del piso, fue hasta la tina y corrió las cortinas que la tapaban. Lo que vio lo dejo sin habla, ahí en el medio estaba el cuerpo desnudo de Shuichi, con sus brazos extendidos flotando en el agua, dirigió su vista a las muñecas de él y vio la causa de su desfallecer, se acerco y lo tomo en brazos, acerco su rostro y beso sus fríos labios como intentando de esa forma despertarlo, mas no lo hizo, Shuichi seguía dormido.

Acomodo a Shuichi bien en la tina y se empezó a sacar la ropa, se metió y coloco a Shuichi entre sus piernas, lo abrazo por la espalda, beso su mejilla y susurro al oído- te perdono, pero yo soy el que debe darte las gracias- aunque el mensaje en realidad no fue recibido, en el fondo sabia que si lo había sido, busco con la vista y encontró el macabro instrumento que utilizo su amor, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo observo- por favor has bien tu trabajo como lo hiciste con él- tomo el utensilio con una mano y lo dirigió hasta su muñeca, corto una y luego al otra, con la ultima gota de lucidez abrazo el cuerpo sin vida de Shuichi y por ultima vez lo observo detenidamente- eres muy hermoso, lastima que jamás te lo pude decir, la verdad es que te amo tanto o más de lo que tú me amas a mi, si tengo otra oportunidad contigo, te juro que no la desperdiciare-se detuvo un momento ya empezaba ver borroso, la vida se le iba de su manos, con cada palabra que salían de sus ahora morados labios- lo juro- y al terminar de hablar dio un suspiro, su último suspiro antes de caer en la oscuridad

&&&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente cuando Hiro fue a buscar a su amigo, y al no recibir respuesta irrumpió en el departamento encontrando todo en penumbras, en una mesa vio una nota, leyó las primaras letras y se fue altiro al final, su rostro se palideció, corrió hasta el baño, donde vio el macabro espectáculo, Shuichi y Yuki los dos abrazados, sus cuerpos sin vida en medio de la tina, cayó de rodillas con amargas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, temblorosos fue hasta el teléfono donde llamó a una ambulancia, al terminar de hacer la llamada fue de nuevo al baño, donde saco ambos cuerpos, los cubrió con una sabana, al poco tiempo llegaron los paramédicos, inspeccionaron los cuerpos, una gran perdida de sangre fue la causa de su muerte- eso en realidad no fue- dijo Hiro de repente con sus ojos rojos por el llanto- la causa fue el silencio, el terrible silencio- los paramédicos lo miraron con tristeza, asintieron y se llevaron los cuerpos.

Hiro con el corazón hecho un nudo les comunico a todos lo ocurrido. Sakano se desmayo, Suguru no lo podía creer, Ryuichi lloro desconsolado y K tan sólo guardaba silencio, pronto les estuvo que informar a Tohma y Mika, quienes no lo podían creer, Mika lloro desesperada luego se desmayo.

&&&&&&&&&

El funeral fue desconsolador, todos lloraban sin control, miles de seguidores de ambos rodearon el lugar donde era enterrados ambos cuerpos, decidieron enterrarlos en el mismo ataúd, como dijeron si murieron juntos, juntos hasta el final iban a estar.

NOTAS!!!

Como han estad tanto tiempo!! (en verdad que ha sido muuuuuuucho) junto con este fanfics les quería mandar disculpas por la no actualización de Ángel Negro, esta musa no me coopera en nada, además que estoy con una depresión (aunque pienso que también es frustración) DISLCULPEN!! Hago lo que puedo, pero cada vez que quiero escribir me asaltan tantas ideas, tengo mi cabeza hecha un revoltijo de ideas... tengo un montón de historias escritas, pero todavía no las quiero publicar a menos de que las termine no quiero dejarls esperando a que las actualice, eso sí que no publicare los capitulo en seguida para dejarls con ansias ;) :3 jejeje (me encanta ser mala muajajaja) en un futuro apenas la termine publicare una historia, que una idea que me vino al intentar escribir Ángel Negro, es una historia algo cruel algo diferente a lo que he escrito (aunque no mucho)

Bueno no ls quiero latear más con mis divagaciones ah se me olvidaba MANDEN REVIEWS!! Onegai para dar ánimos a esta pobre chica que necesita comprensión y apoyo!!!! También me gustaría que enviaran ideas que no estarían de más, les estaría muy agradecida si lo hicieran

Ahora sí chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu hasta... hasta la próxima amigs ;) 0 :3


End file.
